Power Play
by Tigressa101
Summary: Colossus finally gets his chance to bring down Juggernaut again and put him back into the Ice Box where he belongs. But Cain has other ideas...


**I ship Juggernaut and Colossus despite many have noticed I'm more of a DC villain fan but hey, even I can't deny Marvel has some good fucking pairings. This is an extended alteration of the orphanage battle and afterwards. It is explicit, my friends.**

* * *

As the others left to find Russell and the orphans, Colossus charged at the Juggernaut with a battle cry. He had promised Wade he would fight dirty and he intended to keep his word. He took the brunt of the hits but after his enemy threw him into the gate, he used his dirty tactics a bit more sparingly. A few crotch shots had his opponent bending at his whim which opened the giant to even more attacks. Colossus used a few moments to knee the metal helm and watched a slight daze appear proportionately under the mask before he summoned enough strength to throw the Juggernaut into a bus sitting hideously in the driveway.

The yellow suited criminal snarled, "I never took you for such vulgar acts, Colossus. Did you lose your rule book on that glorified jet of yours?"

"No, Cain, the rules have changed," the chrome man rumbled. He held himself kneeling after lifting such a heavy load and managing to throw it. It had been some time since he last fought the half-brother of his Professor. He had to admit, Cain was getting stronger and bigger.

Juggernaut stood up but didn't make a move, only rubbing his pinkie fingers that had been broken a few moments prior. He managed to snap them back with ease but there was a slight soreness to them. He also poked at his damaged eye but the pain in that little trick Colossus pulled was numbing nicely.

He suddenly snorted with a dark smile, "Oh I like this new side of you. Really makes me horny the dirtier you fight. You were always a stick in the mud which killed a lot of my boners in previous battles because you held back but now, you've given me one hell of a hard on."

Colossus shook his head in disgust, "You are worse than Deadpool. You make me sick."

"And I want to stuff my cock in something shiny and make him my bitch. Care to guess who I'm talking about?"

"Bastard," Piotr fumed. Curse words were never his fondness but that word was indeed appropriate and he assumed Xavier would forgive him.

Juggernaut chuckled and grabbed the bus he landed on. He heard the man behind him mutter in Russian a familiar phrase and quickly whipped the blue vehicle back, slamming the X-man a few feet and the bus into the building. The bus got stuck vertically but Colossus was up and moving within seconds. No one came to aid the chrome man as Juggernaut smashed Colossus down twice on the ground, throwing him against a light pole and it cracked in half, cables ripped open and sparking alongside him metallic body.

"I'm gonna melt you down and make a cock ring," the giant villain taunted. He lifted the smaller man above him, groping the steel man's dick. He growled, "Maybe not even that. You would be better as my personal toy soldier."

Just then, Juggernaut threw him on the ground and observed the man scrambling to his feet. He caught the immediate punch the hero attempted and dragged Colossus until he was pressed against his abdomen. He secured the other hand so there wouldn't be much resilience.

"Keep fighting, Piotr, I enjoy the feistiness. You were always one of the best and I only take the best."

Colossus was suddenly swung next to the pool and hit the shed wall but before he could recover completely, he found himself pinned as soon as he stood up. An expression of refusal began to arise as he felt his ass and thighs mapped out. At this point, he kind of preferred Deadpool's gestures of arousal better than this. At least Wade was plain and simple; this was just a cruel game and not a very polite one at that.

"S-stop, please…not appropriate…" Piotr begged, gripping one of Juggernaut's wandering hands while the other tried to push him away.

Cain smirked, "You have such a nice ass, curvy like a woman's. Are you as tight as one?"

A dark grey blush crept up his cheeks as the assault on his body continued. His own hands slowly dragged down Juggernaut's chest and abs more so in a slipping attempt to keeping the villain from completely pressing their bodies together.

Suddenly, the sound of tear in fabric caught both their attention and for a brief second, Colossus feared it was his clothing until Juggernaut screamed. The giant released his grip on him and he immediately pushed him into the pool, a sudden upbringing of electrified water bubbling. He breathed hard as he glanced to the side of where he was being molested and saw Negasonic and Yukio standing there holding the supposed second half of the sparking wire from the pole he had broken earlier.

Ellie glanced at Colossus with a raised brow, "Didn't know you had a play date. Maybe next time you should warn us so we won't fry his ass."

"Negasonic, this is no time for jokes! And besides, he is not date," he hissed back.

"Sure," she replied monotone. "Of course, I was never one to take you as the cheating-with-villains type either. Something you want to tell us?"

Colossus sputtered, "It is not what you think. We-I…forget it! You say nothing, understand?"

Both girls looked at each other and Ellie rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Come, we have work to finish."

* * *

It had been a week since the battle and Juggernaut had reportedly disappeared. Or at least, that's what was to be believed. He didn't believe that. Cain likes to finish what he starts and their encounter left certain things unaccomplished that even bugged Colossus.

The phone rang in the rather empty X-Mansion and Colossus almost always answered first before Negasonic or Yukio. He picked it up as usual and stated the place of residence but while he did his communicational routine, he heard rather deep breathing. Trying not to break politeness, he didn't dare question it.

"How may I be assisting?"

The voice on the other side of the line chuckled, "Meet me by the edge of your gardens and you'll find out. And come alone or else."

Narrowing his colorless eyes, Colossus followed instructions and came near the tree line. He grasped the low cut hedge to peer out to the closest section of the gate hidden among the trees. There leaning calmly was a shadowed figure. It didn't take much deducing to notice who it was given the silhouette's body type. With faster speed that he anticipated, the meaty hand of his rival grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shaded area.

"You didn't think that was the end, did you? We never got the chance to play our game of 'who's the bitch and who's the master'. I kind of want to find out, don't you?"

Glaring at the bigger man, he did notice Juggernaut got his red suit back…and still had his groin area not armored. Colossus responded by kicking Juggernaut in the balls, attempting flee back to awaken Ellie and her girlfriend for help knowing the man's intentions but he was dragged back instead to be pressed backside to chest with the villain. He tried kicking again but missed and his arms weren't at a good angle to do much except elbow him and try to uppercut the helmet. He froze again with his hands instinctively covering the probing larger ones, this time dipping beneath his suit top and beginning to unstrap his belt.

Juggernaut rubbed part of his metal helm against Colossus'. He smirked, "You want this. I know you do or else you wouldn't have stopped fighting. You would have made it as difficult as possible but here you are, responding so well to my advances that it's impossible to think you hate it. Then again it's not me you hate, it's because this is breaking so many rules, huh? What would my brother think of you if he knew how many rules you've just desecrated…on his own property no less?"

Colossus could feel the bulge in his rival's dark red pants rubbing against his ass and he felt extensive heat running through him while the red armored knuckle clamps brushed against his metallic skin coldly, making him shiver. The Juggernaut finally got one of the hands down his cargos and he couldn't suppress a deep moan, bucking slightly from the wave of sinful arousal.

"Imagine my cock stretching you so wide, so full that you will feel me for months. Imagine that your belly swells up with cum the minute you milk me in orgasm and how pretty you'll look with my semen marking you inside and out," Juggernaut purred.

The X-Man knew how wrong it was but now he was leaning completely flush against his enemy ass to hidden erection, spine to front and motioning his hips to pleasure himself with the intruding bulbous hand forcibly massaging his genitals. This time a rip was heard but he knew it wasn't coming from Juggernaut's clothing, it was his own. The fingers of the brute pressed eagerly against the seams of his below his ass and managed to create a massive hole that barely revealed his balls and erection but left everything else behind wide open. It seemed he was intended to be the bitch.

He was suddenly shoved forward and stumbled onto the ground. Peering back with a groan because of the lack of stimulation, the gap in his pants was very noticeable. It was so greatly torn that he could feel the back of high thighs somewhat exposed to. The fact that Juggernaut tore through his underwear too was kind of disappointing because how was he supposed to run back to the X-Mansion with his privates exposed? Hopefully, no one had returned by the time this was done.

The Juggernaut strode towards him with a very charming but malicious smirk and Colossus couldn't help but fear how he was going to go about this. "Don't worry, Piotr, you'll like what I'm about to do. Then I hope you'll seek me out for round 2 because Baby, this is just the beginning of us."

Turning on his back, Colossus let Cain tower over him and realign him to the erection in the titan's pants. As a taunting gesture, the larger man began to press himself against the smaller, his clothed dick scraping between the widened legs and sometimes pushing the other's erection together with his own. Colossus could feel the concealed girth of the damn thing and felt his body reacting very excitedly with this foreign object.

He grasped one of Marko's wrists that sat next to the side of chest. "Please…"

"Aw, does my toy soldier want to play? Tell me, tell me what you want me to do. Do you want me to f-f-"

"Fuck me now!" Colossus roared. Vulgarity like that definitely wasn't part of his vocabulary but damn, it was hot when he said it.

Cain lifted his wrist gently out of Piotr's clutch and unzipped his pants. Of course, he wouldn't rip his own but he had no problem humiliating the X-Man of his. Releasing almost two feet of cock, Colossus stared down at his uncovered region and back at it again. He was pretty big himself but that was just huge. Apparently the name of the brute did in fact have more than just one meaning. He felt very uncertain this would work out nicely.

Juggernaut chuckled heavily, "Anything for you, sweetheart. I'm going to make you scream my name when I'm done with you to where it'll be the only thing you can say."

Colossus gave another whine of need, gripping the muscular arms of the brute painfully as slowly the enlarged cock slid into him. He gave an uncomfortable grunt when his passage was too dry to fit any more. Disappointed with himself, he looked up at Cain who thought carefully about his next move as he pulled his appendage out. In a rather disgusting gesture, he spit in his hands and slicked up his dick to try again. As much as Colossus didn't like that, it felt a lot better going in.

He could feel his steel skin warping to adjust against the girth as Juggernaut pushed deep enough to damn near have him to the hilt. Once it was in completely, Colossus placed a hand a bit lower than his muscular belly and moaned when he was able to pinpoint exactly where the intrusion lied.

"Are you ready, babe?" Cain wickedly grinned as he held both silver thighs in his hands stroking the revealed plating tenderly.

Colossus' eyes became droopy with pleasure as the cock adjusted fine inside him. He griped the grass hard enough to tear it from the roots as he leaned back on them to keep upright and returned the same smile back towards the villain. "Do you worst."

Juggernaut brought himself barely touching Colossus' entrance when he slammed back into him, vicious thrusts now concurrent with his enemy's beautiful pleas. His pre-cum had already spilled inside and was slipping out in wet, sloppy splashes with every hit. There was a puddle of it not long after they started.

"Scream for me, baby, let the world know you are my bitch!"

For years he found Colossus attractive and wanted to fuck him until he bled but Magneto didn't allow intermingling with the enemy nor sex slaves of said enemy. If he had been more lenient, every one of his teammates would have had an X-Man at their whim and he certainly would have had Colossus a lot sooner, maybe even convinced him to join their happy little murderous gang. Colossus would have been a great killer and a better companion, but that was the past and he was just thankful he finally got to screw the elusive motherfucker.

He grabbed Colossus' hips to concentrate more and forced him to the hilt every thrust he placed to receive the maximum amount of pressure possible for both of them. The smaller man had a death vice on his shirt as he continued to hit the prostate, earning moans and occasional whimpers. Finally, Piotr got the slight upper hand and managed to push the Juggernaut back to sit on his elbows while he repositioned. Straddling Cain, he took everything back in from head to hilt.

Colossus clutched the pecs of his rival and made a motion with his hips that actually had Cain jump a bit in unexpected pleasure. He did it again and smiled as he felt the pulse of his motion move not only the villain but himself. The motion allowed the cock hit areas at unusual angles that never had any contact before and he certainly liked it. He didn't mind the hands that scouted his sides and ass while he rode the Juggernaut.

Cain sat up a little more and tilted his upper body to the side to get a better angle on Colossus' cute ass going down on him. He could definitely get used to this image and now every encounter afterwards, he would only be picturing a moaning mess in the place of a toy soldier. He slapped the metal ass and groped it some more, not that Piotr seemed to be complaining at the moment.

"You want me to cum inside you, don't you? You want to be full of me forever," Juggernaut panted.

Colossus harshly vented, "Y-yes!"

"Cum for me! Show me how much you want me!"

Colossus grinded down on the invading cock and finally let out a massive cry that had to be silenced by his own hand to prevent waking up the remaining X-Men. His hips twitched to keep the orgasm prolonged as Juggernaut began to jolt upon the sudden extreme tightness. An immediate upsurge of liquid in his ass made him convulse into a second orgasm as it hit deep inside and overflowed him.

Semen slid eagerly down the side of his thighs while some of it dripped in mass onto Juggernaut's clothing. Piotr started to collapse onto his enemy's chest, still jerking slightly from the aftermath. He heard and felt Cain laugh and caress his backside from neck to sore ass as he gripped the shirt of the brute once more. With shaky arms, Colossus lifted himself back up and arched as he dragged his rigid body off the inflamed dick. He could feel the remaining cum gush out over his shins and part of Cain's abdomen.

His legs didn't work too great but he managed to keep balance as he began to move a few feet from the Juggernaut who also stood with his cock still swinging out. He didn't even respond negatively as he was led back to the embrace of the larger man, hands firmly circling his waist.

Cain sighed, "You were a good toy soldier and I can tell we are going to have lots of fun in the future. I want to try doggy style next time we meet."

If Colossus could turn red, he would have. He responded, "I am not familiar with this 'style' but I am hesitating to follow you into this sick game."

Tucking his half-flaccid member in his pants, Juggernaut smirked, "One day, you'll be my permanent bitch and we'll have fun every day of the week, maybe twenty-four seven. I'll kill anyone who touches you and I'll find a way to kill Deadpool eventually because I know that fucker has. His corpse will be my present to you."

"You are vile! I am not plaything! I am not yours!" Piotr growled.

Cain winked and clicked his tongue, "Oh we'll see about that. You'll cave into my touch just like you did today. See you around, babe."

Colossus' expression turned from angry to considerate of his options rather quickly as the villain hopped over the fence and made a set of motions that he could recognize as jerking off to a simple goodbye kiss in thin air. When the brute was gone, he reached down to his sore area and felt the semi-clear liquid smeared all over. He raised his hand to eye level and gave a groan as it was coated with Juggernaut's sperm. Flicking his hand away which sent some of it to rest on the grass nearby, he frowned.

It may have felt good but it certainly wasn't a good thing for him. It made him narrow his eyes when he realized there were times he never saw the Juggernaut and yet he had been reported roaming the area with Magneto and his dastardly crew. Other mutants who went without him to missions involving the Juggernaut resulted in the villain actually appearing. What was Cain doing all those times he was present? To be honest, he kind of didn't want to know now that he had a blatant idea of what Juggernaut felt towards him. There were times Juggernaut would appear latter and he reeked of…something…oh.

He snarled as he carefully treaded back to the X-Mansion in shame yet satisfaction. Hopefully, nobody heard but…

"I'm saving that to my computer. You want a copy, Cable?"

Colossus froze and peered up to the balcony overlooking the gardens, including the part of the forest he came from. There was the one person he really didn't want to witness that event go down holding his phone in camera mode. He roared, "W-Wade!"

Deadpool waved softly as Cable shook his head at the red-clad antihero, "Great show! Really loved the action, especially the twisting motion of your hips. Like, you have to teach me your moves!"

Negasonic simple blew a bubble out of gum and raised a brow, "Your play date seemed to have called after you left before that scene happened over there, left you a message. He says he'll be in touch."

Yukio smiled innocently, "Hi, Colossus!"

"He is not date! And Wade, I will fucking kill you!" Piotr rumbled.

Wade didn't seem to be affected by the outburst, "I thought that wasn't the X-Men way? Besides, what are you going to do, fuck me to death? Yes please! Also, you look much shinier down there. Did you get a wax?"

Cable gestured with his hand to shut up and Negasonic scoffed, "Gross."

Colossus suddenly sprinted towards the wall and climbed faster than most anticipated. The only one who didn't react was Ellie who simply sidestepped the appearance of the huge man with one hand protecting Yukio while Deadpool ran back into the room. Cable was smart enough to go on top of the window roof overhang to keep out of Piotr's way. They all did nothing as Colossus charged Wade. If Juggernaut didn't find a way to kill him, he would.

* * *

 **AN: After that battle at the orphanage, I think Colossus became a bit more open-minded so saying "fuck" and finally snapping to where he may wish to strangle Wade is pretty decent for his character, more in tune with his comic self. Of course, he's still a nice guy and tries to keep everything orderly but the "no-killing" rule can be broken if Wade's involved.**

 **Also, Juggernaut was really fun to write and that line about making Colossus into a "cock ring" tells me that there's some sexual deprivation right there. Whether he actually likes men or not is unknown but prison doesn't give you lots of options, let's be honest here.**


End file.
